onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Inuppe
| affiliation = Thriller Bark; Penguin Trio | occupation = Wild Zombie | status = 2 | birth = December 16th | jva = Hiroaki Hirata |Funi eva = Eric Vale }} Inuppe was a Wild Zombie on Thriller Bark in the service of Gecko Moria who was eventually assigned to guard Hogback. Appearance Inuppe was a penguin whose face had been replaced with that of a bull dog. His left eye was sewn shut, and he had dog ears. He wore a round, checkered hat on his head and a bow tie on his chest, and had short flippers and tiny penguin feet, as well as bandages circling part of his lower body. Personality }}Due to being animated by Sanji's shadow, Inuppe initially shared his refusal to ever harm a woman, going so far as to attack Gallant Hippo for trying to harm Nami before daring the other zombies to come at him if they had a problem with him doing so. This extended to his fellow zombies as well; even if he stopped one from attacking a woman, Inuppe would not harm a female zombie, no matter what they looked like. Though he did not know why he was protecting a woman he was supposed to be hunting, Inuppe would go as far as to challenge Absalom in order to prevent him from pursuing her. However, as with all zombies who complete a past erasure contract with Gecko Moria, Inuppe eventually lost Sanji's memories of his fellow Straw Hat Pirates, as well as his emotions, and became completely obedient toward his masters, to the point of attacking Nico Robin, something Sanji himself would never do, and jumping out of a tower if ordered to do so. Relationships Straw Hat Pirates Despite having been ordered by Perona to capture the Straw Hat Pirates, Inuppe was unwilling to lay a hand on Nami or allow any of his fellow zombies to attack her, though he himself did not know why; this did not hold true for male members of the Straw Hat Pirates, such as Usopp and Tony Tony Chopper. However, after the past erasure contract that he formed with Gecko Moria fully took effect, Inuppe became completely obedient toward his masters' commands and thus willingly attacked Nico Robin at the behest of Hogback. Jigoro Initially, Inuppe managed to fight alongside Jigoro well enough to subdue Tony Tony Chopper and Nico Robin. However, when one of Jigoro's attacks almost hit Inuppe, the rivalry of their shadows' previous owners sparked up once more, causing them to begin clashing and arguing with each other; Chopper noted that even without their memories, their personalities were still in conflict with one another. Abilities and Powers Due to Gecko Moria and his crew not connecting Sanji to his badly-drawn wanted poster and thus not knowing the power that his bounty implied, Sanji's shadow was not given a body strong enough to bring out his full power. Despite this, Inuppe is considered to be as strong as a General Zombie by his fellow Wild Zombies due to having defeated Gallant Hippo with a single kick, breaking his sword in the process. Working in tandem with Jigoro, Inuppe managed to subdue Tony Tony Chopper and Nico Robin, both highly skilled Devil Fruit users, and shortly afterward clashed evenly with Jigoro himself despite the latter being a General Zombie. As a zombie, Inuppe could not feel pain. In addition, he possessed considerable endurance, having quickly recovered from being smashed into a wall by Lola despite his relatively weak body, and was durable enough to match Jigoro's sword attacks with kicks and not be injured. Like Sanji, Inuppe fought exclusively with kicks; though he did not use any techniques exclusive to the Black Leg Style, a single kick from him was powerful enough to defeat the Vice-Commander of the Wild Zombies snap a large axe in two, and evenly match a sword strike from Jigoro. History After Sanji was captured by the Spider Mice, his shadow was used to animate Inuppe's corpse. After being rallied by Perona alongside the other Wild Zombies, Inuppe confronted Nami, Usopp, and Tony Tony Chopper alongside the other members of the Penguin Trio, whom he berated for forgetting that he was part of their duo now, before pointing out the rest of the Wild Zombies standing behind the Straw Hats. As the Wild Zombies began beating up Usopp and Chopper, Inuppe stood by until he saw Gallant Hippo trying to attack Nami, prompting him to kick the vice-commander with enough force to shatter his sword and send him flying back. When the other Wild Zombies demanded to know what he was doing, Inuppe declared that he would rather die than kick a woman before daring the other zombies to come at him if they disagreed. While his fellow zombies wondered how he could disobey orders and possess the strength of a General Zombie, Inuppe proclaimed that love was a power that could make the impossible possible and blow everything away. Nami noticed that Inuppe sounded very similar to Sanji, prompting Usopp to ask him if he knew anything about Sanji; however, Inuppe attacked him and Chopper while demanding that they stop talking to him. When Lola appeared and tried to kill Nami with a large axe, Inuppe broke the axe with a kick and was thrown into a nearby wall by an angered Lola, to the confusion of Usopp and Chopper, who wondered why he did not fight back, prompting Inuppe to repeat his declaration that he would rather die before kicking a woman. As the Wild Zombies prepared to pursue Nami and the others, Inuppe struggled to get to his feet and wondered why he was protecting her before noting that his body was too weak. Upon hearing Absalom voice his intentions to pursue Nami, Inuppe confronted him and declared that he would not let Absalom do so, prompting Absalom to knock him out with a bazooka blast. Later, with Absalom occupied with his wedding, Hogback requested that Gecko Moria give him two zombies to act as his guards; these ended up being Inuppe and Jigoro, who soon confronted Chopper and Nico Robin at Hogback's behest. Eventually, Inuppe and Jigoro managed to subdue Chopper and Robin, with Inuppe declaring that he would take down Sanji upon Chopper mentioning that the latter would never kick Robin. When Chopper restrained Victoria Cindry and tried to have Robin feed her salt, Hogback ordered Jigoro and Inuppe to get rid of anyone who interfered, which prompted Jigoro to use Hyakuhachi Pound Ho, which was narrowly dodged by Chopper and Inuppe. After Jigoro slashed at Robin as well, he was attacked in turn by Inuppe, who was angered by Jigoro having seemingly attacked him previously. The two argued over their orders to get rid of anyone who interfered before engaging in earnest combat with each other, to Chopper and Robin's shock. However, Robin tricked Hogback into ordering them to jump off the tower, which prompted Jigoro and Inuppe to break through a nearby wall and fall to the ground below. After Oars was defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates, Moria removed Sanji's shadow from Inuppe's body to empower himself, leaving Inuppe a lifeless corpse once more. Major Battles *Inuppe vs. Wild Zombies *Inuppe vs. Lola *Inuppe vs. Absalom *Inuppe, Hogback, Victoria Cindry, & Jigoro vs. Tony Tony Chopper & Nico Robin *Inuppe vs. Jigoro Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *One Piece: Dance Battle Trivia *Inuppe's hat is near identical to the ball man hat used for the Groggy Ring, which was worn by Sanji. *He was named by Usopp based on his appearance resembling a dog (Inu) and a 'pe'nguin. References External Links *Penguin – Wikipedia article about penguins. *Bulldog – Wikipedia article about bulldogs. Site Navigation ca:Inuppe fr:Inuppe it:Inuppe pl:Piechu Category:Male Characters Category:Wild Zombies